harrypotterfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Basilisk
thumb|De Basiliskthumb|De Basilisk in de Geheime Kamer Classificatie Ministerie van Toverkunst: XXXXX / Bekende Tovenaardoder/Onmogelijk af te richten of te temmen De eerste Basilisk (Engels: Basilisk) ''die in de geschiedenis vermeld wordt, werd gecreëerd door Herpo de Verdorvene, een Griekse Duistere tovenaar en Sisseltong die na vele experimenten ontdekte dat, als een kippenei werd uitgebroed door een pad, daar een gigantische slang met levensgevaarlijke eigenschappen uit voortkwam. De Basilisk is felgroen en kan meer dan vijftien meter lang worden. Het mannetje heeft een vuurrode pluim op zijn kop. De Basilisk beschikt over buitengewoon gevaarlijke giftanden, maar zijn dodelijkste wapens zijn zijn grote gele ogen. Iedereen die daar recht inkijkt, sterft ter plekke.thumb|Felix de Feniks verblindt de Basilisk in de Geheime Kamer. Als er voldoende voedsel beschikbaar is (hij eet alle zoogdieren en vogels en de meeste reptielen), kan de Basilisk uitzonderlijk oud worden. Men gelooft dat de Basilisk van Herpo de Verdorvene bijna negenhonderd jaar heeft geleefd. Het uitbroeden van Basilisken is al sinds de Middeleeuwen illegaal, ook al kunnen overtredingen gemakkelijk verborgen worden door het kippenei vlug onder de pad uit te halen als het Departement van Toezicht op Magische Wezens een inval doet. Aangezien Basilisken echter ontembaar zijn, behalve door Sisseltongen (zoals Harry Potter), zijn ze ook voor de meeste Duistere tovenaars gevaarlijk en er is al minstens vierhonderd jaar geen Basilisk meer in dit land gesignaleerd (behalve natuurlijk door Harry en Ron...) Dit oude, mythische wezen gebruikt Marten Villijn in Harry's tweede jaar. De Basilisk is een slangachtige die door de pijpen en riolen kruipt op Zweinstein. Hij roept dingen als ''Verscheuren... openrijten... doden... tijd om te doden. Omdat Harry één van de weinigen is die Sisselspraak kan verstaan, is hij de enige op school die de Basilisk hoort.thumb|[[Herpo de Verdorvene: de maker van de eerste basilisk]] Het kraaien van een haan is fataal voor de Basilisk. Dit oeroude schepsel wordt gevreesd door spinnen. Een basilisk vervelt, net als andere slangen. Hij is gifgroen en zo dik als een eik en zijn neus heeft schubben. De Basilisk heeft een gevorkte tong. Wanneer je een Basilisk rechtstreeks in zijn reusachtige gele ogen kijkt, ben je op slag dood. Kijk je hem indirect aan, dus bijvoorbeeld via een spiegel, dan raak je Versteend. thumb|Basilisk dueleerd met Harry Potter in de Geheime Kamer De Basilisk op Zweinstein is in de macht van Marten Vilijn. Wanneer Harry naar de Geheime Kamer komt om Ginny te redden, beveelt Vilijn de Basilisk om Harry te doden. Dit lukt hem echter niet, en nadat Felix (een fenix) de ogen van de Basilisk heeft uitgepikt, doodt Harry de Basilisk met het Zwaard van Griffoendor, waarna hij de uiterst giftige tand van de Basilisk gebruikt om het Dagboek van Marten Vilijn te doorboren. thumb Stukje uit een boek uit de bibliotheek van Zweinstein Van alle schrikwekkende beesten en monsters die ronddolen in ons land, is er niet één zo merkwaardig of dodelijk als de Basilisk, ook wel bekend als de Koning der Slangen. Dit serpent, dat een reusachtige omvang kan bereiken en vele honderden jaren oud kan worden, wordt geboren uit een kippenei dat is uitgebroed door een pad. Hij maakt zijn slachtoffers op wonderbaarlijke wijze, want afgezien van zijn giftanden, beschikt de Basilisk tevens over een dodelijke blik en een ieder die de gloed van zijn ogen ziet, laat terstond het leven. Spinnen vluchten voor de Basilisk, die hun doodsvijand is en de Basilisk zelf vreest alleen het kraaien van de haan, dat hem fataal is. Bekende slachtoffers van de Basilisk *Jammerende Jenny - Gestorven *Mevrouw Norks - Versteend *Kasper Krauwel - Versteend *Haast Onthoofde Henk - Versteend *Joost Flets-Frimel - Versteend *Patricia Hazelaar - Versteend *Hermelien Griffel - Versteend Oosprong van de Basilisk Afhankelijk van wie het verhaal vertelt, is de Basilisk een gifspuwende slang, een woeste hagedis, een hoog boven ons uittorenende draak of een flink uit de kluiten gewassen Chimaera met het hoofd en de vleugels van een haan en het lichaam van een slang. Net als de Basilisk die Harry in de Geheime Kamer tegenkomt, is een Basilisk altijd angstaanjagend en vaak ook dodelijk, en is zijn starende blik soms al voldoende om zijn slachtoffer te doden. De eerste die dit lieflijke reptiel beschrijft, is Plinius de Oudere, een Latijnse schrijver uit de eerste eeuw wiens boek Naturalis Historia (De Natuurlijke Geschiedenis), een goed beeld geeft van de ideeën van de oude Romeinen over de wereld der natuur. Volgens Plinius is een Basilisk een kleine, maar dodelijke slang, niet langer dan vijfendertig centimeter, en komt hij oorspronkelijk uit Noord-Afrika. Vanwege de kroonachtige tekening op zijn kop wordt hij wel de 'Koning der Slangen' genoemd. De Basilisk benaderde zijn prooi met opgeheven lichaam en niet kronkelend over de grond zoals andere slangen, en kon struiken in brand zetten en stenen breken door er slechts op te ademen. De Basilisk leefde in de woestijn, niet omdat hij dat leuk vond, maar omdat overal waar hij verbleef, het land uiteindelijk in een woestijn veranderde door zijn verzengende adem. Zijn gif was zo krachtig, vertelt Plinius, dat wanneer een ruiter te paard een Basilisk met zijn speer doodde, het gif door de speer omhoog trok en zowel de ruiter als het paard doodde. Als een slang al een achilleshiel kan hebben, dan had de Basilisk er twee: Hij kon niet tegen de geur van een wezel of het kraaien van een haan. Om een Basilisk te verslaan met een wezel, moest je de slang eerst naar het hol van een wezel lokken en dan de in- en uitgangen blokkeren, zodat de slang werd overgeleverd aan de geuren van de wezel en uiteindelijk stierf. Het was veel gemakkelijker om hem met het geluid van een haan te doden, schrijft de Griekse schrijver Claudius Aelianus uit Italië; door het geluid van een kraaiende haan alleen al kreeg de Basilisk stuiptrekkingen en stierf hij (om de Basilisk in de Geheime Kamer tegen dit lot te beschermen zorgde Marten Vilijn ervoor dat de hanen op Zweinstein het loodje legden). Wellicht de beste manier om jezelf te beschermen was de Basilisk een spiegel voor te houden, waardoor zijn dodelijke blik weerkaatste en hij van angst stierf. Zoals zoveel fantasiewezens was ook de Basilisk waarschijnlijk gebaseerd op een echt bestaand dier, in dit geval de Egyptische Cobra, die een dodelijk gif bezit, zich met opgeheven kop voortbeweegt en op die kop een kroonachtige tekening heeft. Zoals gebruikelijk in de Oudheid schreven schrijvers echter vaak over de gebruiken en wezens in andere landen zonder dat ze zelf ooit hun land uit waren geweest. Ze baseerden hun verslagen liever op beschrijvingen uit de tweede hand van buitenlandse reizigers die hun verhalen ongetwijfeld aandikten om ze interessanter te maken. Omdat beschrijvingen steeds opnieuw werden doorverteld, groeide de mythe van de Basilisk. In de Middeleeuwen bevatten populaire boeken over mythologische dieren beschrijvingen over de Basilisk, waarin het beest werd beschreven als een vreemd monster met het lijf van een slang (in de Griekse en Romeinse traditie werd werkelijk alles vergeleken met een slang) en de kop, vleugels en soms zelfs poten van een haan. Deze versie van het wezen kwam volgens de overlevering inmiddels zowel in Engeland als Afrika voor en werd behalve Basilisk, ook wel Slangdraak genoemd. De onwaarschijnlijke combinatie van een slang en een haan was blijkbaar voortgekomen uit de verhalen over zijn geboorte, die meldden dat de Basilisk uit het ei van een haan kwam die in de heuvels was gelegd en door een pad was bevrucht. Dit beeld van de Basilisk was het bekendste en het dier staat in de middeleeuwse kunst en op wapenschilden soms afgebeeld met een lichaam vol veren of schubben. De Basilisk uit de Geheime Kamer is echter duidelijk gebaseerd op een ouder type en is slechts een slang, maar wel een grote die de naam Zwadderich eer aandoet. De moderne Basilisk De hedendaagse naamgenoot van de mythologische Basilisk is een zeer bijzondere, tropische hagedis die voorkomt in de regenwouden van Midden- en Zuid-Amerika. Het is een lid van de familie der leguanen, leeft in bomen en tussen rotsen, en kan staande op zijn achterpoten met rechtop geheven lijf over het wateroppervlak rennen. Hij kan uitstekend zwemmen en klimmen, en eet insecten, spinnen en andere kleine diersoorten. Omdat hij op water kan lopen, wordt hij soms de Jezus Christus-hagedis genoemd. Basilikos Basilikos is het Grieks voor kleine koning. De Basilisk is de Koning der Slangen, en was van oorsprong niet zo groot als hij nu is. Bron Aboneer me :Satine Viaene Deze pagina is een (deelse) kopie van [http://www.[http://www.wizardzone.nl Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php [http://www.wizardzone.nl Wizardzone.nl/ipb/index.php Wizardzone en:Basilisk de:Basilisk es:Basilisco ru:Василиск pl:Bazyliszek fr:Basilic it:Basilisco et:Basilisk fi:Basiliski he:בסיליסק ja:バジリスク no:Basilisk pt-br:BASILISK (BASILISCO) sv:Basilisk zh:蛇怪 Categorie:Wezens Categorie XXXXX Categorie:Wezens Categorie:Artikelen met betrekking tot Gruzielementen Categorie:Basilisken